


FQ!!

by kaita



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, испанский сленг, немного нецензурной лексики, почти спокон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: всё началось с того, что Джэхёна уволили.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	FQ!!

Всё началось с того, что Джэхёна уволили. Точнее, всё началось ещё раньше - в китайском городе Ухань, если верить новостям. Новый вирус шёл по земле семимильными шагами, соседи чихали, правительства делали вид, что ничего не происходит, всё вроде бы катилось по привычной дорожке, а потом случился карантин. Первое время это было даже весело, но деньги по-прежнему не размножались на счету сами, доллар рос, евро рос ещё быстрее, нефть вообще вытворяла какие-то невиданные хуеверти, редких выходов Ёнхёна на свою работу категорически не хватало для финансового обеспечения двух здоровых лосей в расцвете сил и, в придачу ко всему, на третьей неделе простоя Джэхёна уволили. 

\- Меня! - возмущался Джэхён. - Дипломированного специалиста!  
\- По истории древних монголов, - согласно покивал Ёнхён.  
\- С двумя высшими образованиями! - не унимался Джэхён.  
\- Абсолютно ненужными в современном мире, - всё ещё соглашался Ёнхён.  
\- Я владею тремя языками, если засчитать корейский! Даже четырьмя, если ещё засчитать школьный курс бейсика! - негодование Джэхёна грозило никогда не закончиться. - Как! Они! Могли!  
\- Ну, твоя конторка с самого начала не отличалась надёжностью, - начал было Ёнхён оправдательную речь, - ты даже работал без трудового договора.  
\- И что мне теперь делать, - Джэхён его совершенно не слушал и мерял шагами кухню, от холодильника к плите - полтора, от плиты к окну - два, от окна снова к холодильнику - ещё полтора. - Искать новую работу? Как это вообще делается? А карантин! Ёнхён, сколько вообще это ещё продлится, а?! 

Ёнхён прикрыл уши ладонями и вздохнул. Он любил своего соседа и давнего друга и все его придури и проблемы были ему близки почти так же, как свои, но от мысли, что теперь Джэхён будет торчать дома сутками без всякого шанса в ближайшее время заткнуться, и выносить ему мозг нытьём, страданиями или ещё чем похуже, тогда как мог бы делать всё то же самое, но перед другими людьми и на расстоянии хотя бы нескольких автобусных остановок, хотелось выйти в окно.

\- Может, мне брать деньги за свои подкасты? - Джэхён задумался и едва не налетел на Ёнхёна. - Нет, не прокатит. Играть за деньги? Вряд ли... Пойти в секту? Мм, нет, не то...  
Ёнхён решительно встал и со всей силы опустил ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Сходи на биржу труда, - сделав максимально серьёзное лицо, сказал он. - Она работает даже в карантин. И там есть специально обученные люди, они обязательно тебе помогут.  
Эта мысль Джэхёна явно не посещала и не посетила бы никогда без своевременной помощи со стороны. 

На бирже было стрёмно. Джэхён ещё на выходе из дома дважды вымыл руки, у него было с собой несколько масок про запас, карманная бутылочка с антисептиком и упаковка бумажных носовых платков, но внутри всё равно зудела неуверенность и провоцировала совершенно ненужную агрессию. И ничто не спасало очки от постоянного запотевания, что бесило отдельно.  
\- Вам нужно заполнить вот эти бланки, - сурово сказала дама непонятных лет. На ней была дурацкая маска с мультяшными героями и Джэхёну было бы смешно, если бы не было так стрёмно. Выслушав его сбивчивый, на повышенных тонах, рассказ, дама вручила ему три листка. - Потом пройдёте в пятое окно, если вы безработный больше трёх месяцев, в третье, если вы уволились по собственному желанию до карантина, в седьмое, если уволились по собственному желанию после карантина, в девятое, если вас уволили без сохранения пособия, в десятое, если с сохранением. Всё понятно?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Джэхён. Ему было не очень хорошо видно, поэтому он снял очки и тут же почувствовал себя раздетым, что, конечно, вообще ничего не облегчило. - Я дипломированный спе-  
\- Заполняйте, - махнула дама рукой, ещё раз окинула его строгим взглядом и отвернулась. - Следующий!

Джэхён, постояв для порядка полминуты на одном месте, обозвал её про себя мегерой и отошёл к ближайшему свободному столику заполнять бумажки. С паспортными данными проблем не было - их Джэхён помнил наизусть, хотя и сам паспорт тоже носил с собой, на всякий случай. Страховое, оба диплома о высшем образовании и прочие свидетельства великого ума Пака Джэхёна, единственного и неповторимого, ему перед самым выходом всунул в руки Ёнхён, за что сейчас ему было большое спасибо - данные подобного рода Джэхён забывал сразу же, как получал соответствующие корочки. Последнее место работы, контактные данные, кто мог бы поручиться, желаемый уровень, бла-бла-бла... Немного гордый собой - справился всего за полчаса! - и даже как-то повеселевший, Джэхён тщательно протёр руки антисептиком и направился к девятому окошку.

\- Пак Джэхён, - заявил он, протягивая заполненные ровным почерком бланки. - Вот.  
\- Рад за вас, - несколько глухо отозвались с той стороны стеклянной перегородки.  
Пока Джэхён переваривал подобную наглость, работник изучал его образование, профессиональные навыки, опыт и все прочие достоинства, перечень которых на каждом листке уходил даже на оборотную сторону. Джэхён прищурился, вчитываясь в бейджик, и снисходительно хмыкнул. Неудачнику с именем Ким Вонпиль только в социальной службе и работать, наверняка и в школе-то не доучился, лузер. Внутренний голос с отчётливыми интонациями Ёнхёна тут же напомнил ему, что он сам в данный момент вообще без работы.  
\- У вас два высших филологических образования, - задумчиво сказал Вонпиль.  
\- И блестяще защищённая диссертация на тему “Формирование великого монгольского государства”, - гордо, но скромно добавил Джэхён.  
Вонпиль покивал и снова посмотрел в бланки.  
\- Свободное владение корейским, хм, оригинально. Начальный испанский, разговорный английский, - он прищурился, - и... бейсик?  
\- Могу написать элементарную программу, - чуть менее гордо сказал Джэхён. - Цикл. Гоу ту. Алгоритм.  
С минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Джэхён впервые поблагодарил карантин и коронавирус за то, что большую часть его лица скрывала маска.  
\- Вы не указали ваш уровень стрессоустойчивости, - заметил Вонпиль, - и коммуникабельности.  
\- Ой, не люблю людей, - оживился Джэхён. - Человеческая глупость такая безграничная, вот прям как та бездна, про которую нам ещё в девятнадцатом веке говорил великий Ницше. Вы же знаете, кто такой Ницше?  
Вонпиль безразлично угукнул, что-то пометил карандашом, три раза обвёл указанный уровень желаемой зарплаты и подчеркнул номер телефона.  
\- А помимо вот этого всего что вы ещё умеете? - он посмотрел Джэхёну прямо в глаза.  
Внезапно Джэхён почувствовал себя совсем стрёмно, несмотря на то, что явно был старше, умнее и с двумя высшими.  
\- Ещё я умею играть в волейбол,- несколько смущённо заявил он. - И на гитаре.  
Вонпиль почесал карандашом кончик носа, что при наличии маски выглядело не очень уместно.  
\- Ага, - сказал он после длинной паузы. - Значит, востребованной профессии у вас нет.

На этом первый визит Джэхёна на биржу труда закончился.

\- И он так смотрел на меня! - Джэхён от волнения чуть не запутался в собственных ногах. - Знаешь, как?  
\- Как? - послушно спросил Ёнхён.  
\- ТАК! - Джэхён изобразил самое постное лицо, какое только сумел. - Козёл.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Ёнхён успокаивающе погладил его по руке, - ты преувеличиваешь.

Джэхён, по его собственному мнению, ничуть не преувеличивал. Этот дурацкий Ким Вонпиль однозначно был козлом, лузером и типичным бюрократом, посмевшим заявить одному из самых одарённых людей на планете, что он, этот одарённый, не обладает, видите ли, востребованной профессией. Это, между прочим, проблема государства, что филологическое образование перестало цениться в должной мере. И отрицать культурное влияние монголов на все последующие поколения азиатов и даже приличной части европейцев могут только совсем, вообще, без вариантов тупые и никчёмные экземпляры. И его разговорный английский очень даже хороший! А испанский даже на начальном уровне в сто тысяч раз лучше, чем мог бы быть у этого Вонпиля, если бы ему хватило мозгов начать его изучать! 

Ёнхён, за годы дружбы привыкший и не к таким словесным извержениям, терпеливо дослушал до конца.  
\- Ты про волейбол сказал? - уточнил он.  
\- Сказал, - Джэхён слегка покраснел и отвернулся. - И даже про гитару.  
\- Вот видишь, ты сделал всё, что мог, - Ёнхён усилием воли подавил улыбку. - Поэтому тебе обязательно позвонят, как только появится что-то подходящее.  
\- Не позвонят! - снова завёлся Джэхён. - Я должен сначала принести миллион ксерокопий, три фотографии, спортивные дипломы, если у меня такие есть, и каким-то образом оценить свой уровень стрессоустойчивости.  
\- Ну, с последним всё понятно, - Ёнхён всё-таки не удержался от короткого смешка. - Хочешь, я схожу с тобой?  
\- Хочу, - проныл Джэхён, - иначе в следующий раз я прибью эту букашку.  
На самом деле, Ёнхёна просто очень хотелось посмотреть на Вонпиля, потому что в человеке, заставившем Пака Джэхёна говорить о себе целых два часа без перерыва и ни разу не повториться в эпитетах, однозначно должно быть что-то особенное.

Как оказалось, ксерокопии можно было сделать ещё в прошлый раз, просто обратившись к очередной суровой даме в очередной дурацкой маске. Фотографии тоже печатали этажом ниже и Джэхён в ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга пробурчал, что при всей одарённости у него нет третьего глаза или телепатических способностей, чтобы без указателей и соответствующих объявлений это всё найти в такой недружественной казённой атмосфере.  
\- Да нормальная атмосфера, - отмахнулся Ёнхён. - Ну и где этот твой Вонпиль?  
\- Понятия не имею, - прошипел Джэхён. Ему пришлось дважды обработать руки антисептиком, потому что у фотографа в комнатушке было грязно и даже накурено, и заменить маску, потому что иначе фотографироваться на всякие документы запрещено, а одевать второй раз прежнюю негигиенично. - Он не мой!  
Шипеть дальше Ёнхён ему не позволил, забрал файл с ксерокопиями и фотографиями и подошёл к первому же свободному окошку. Он быстро задал пару вопросов, всё отдал и довольный вернулся обратно.  
\- Что за магия? - требовательно поинтересовался Джэхён.  
\- Называется “вежливо разговаривать с людьми”, - охотно пояснил Ёнхён. - Милая женщина обещала всё передать ответственному за тебя работнику, у которого сейчас перерыв на обед.  
\- Тут нет милых женщин, - буркнул Джэхён, - тут все какие-то... Не такие.

Его слегка злило, что не удалось отдать всё лично этому Киму Вонпилю в руки и посмотреть на него презрительно-осуждающим взглядом. И наверняка он не ответственный, потому что кто вообще уходит на обед в самый разгар рабочего дня и, тем более, эпидемии мирового масштаба. И даже думать о нём бесило Джэхёна так же сильно, как собирать выковырянные Ёнхёном кусочки ананасов из пиццы обратно или объяснять соседям, что у них не проходят сатанинские оргии, а это просто его друг любит тяжёлую музыку. Вонпиль необъяснимо раздражал, и пусть для этого не было достаточно оснований - потому что Джэхён обычно не составлял мнение о людях только по первому впечатлению - наверняка был очень, ужасно, просто-таки максимально отвратительным. И под маской у него наверняка прыщи или какие-нибудь жалкие мажорские усишки. Фу.

\- Пойдём, - Ёнхён закончил, наконец, вести свои вежливые разговоры с людьми, посмотрел на время и потянул Джэхёна в сторону выхода. - Как раз успеем заказать что-нибудь поесть и мне надо будет собираться на смену.  
Джэхён уже почти кивнул, обернулся напоследок и немножко завис.  
\- Ты чего? - Ёнхён проследил направление взгляда и понимающе кивнул. - О.  
Через частично завешанное объявлениями и рекламой окошко, в которое Ёнхён только что передал недостающие документы, было видно, как невысокий тёмненький парень лет двадцати с небольшим забрал протянутую ему папку, бросил взгляд поверх неё в зал, полный жаждущих трудоустроиться людей, мельком посмотрел прямо на Джэхёна и как ни в чём не бывало развернулся и исчез в глубине загадочных служебных коридоров.  
\- Это он? - Ёнхён мог бы и не спрашивать, но наблюдать за тем, как Джэхён отрицает очевидное, было забавно.  
\- Понятия не имею, - буркнул Джэхён и первым вышел на улицу. 

Самой большой подставой оказалось то, что никаких усишек у Вонпиля не имелось - документы он забирал, толком не нацепив свою маску, и Джэхёну даже без очков и со своими минус двумя было видно, что ничего, похожего на ненужные волосы на лице, там не было. Они с Ёнхёном стояли всего в паре метров, стекло было чистое, листовки и рекламки не очень большие, а Вонпиль достаточно времени простоял ровно, чтобы Джэхён успел его рассмотреть (в силу своих минусовых возможностей). Правда, оставалась надежда на прыщи, это немного успокаивало и снижало уровень раздражения. Отсутствие работы, впрочем, быстро восстанавливало всё обратно.

\- Почему мне не звонят? - нудел Джэхён утром.  
\- Потому что только получили все твои бумаги, - зевал Ёнхён и кидал в него подушкой. - Отстань от меня, а.  
Джэхён ставил чайник, заваривал себе кофе, громко включал телевизор и так же громко подпевал песенкам на мюбанке.  
\- Уже пора бы им что-нибудь подобрать для меня, - замечал он в обед, пока в больших чашках-супницах разваривался очередной доширак. - Страна нуждается в специалистах моего уровня.  
\- Наверняка выбирают самое лучшее, - соглашался Ёнхён, - в соответствии с твоими выдающимися способностями.  
Это на несколько часов, но всё-таки примиряло Джэхёна с действительностью.  
\- За целый день ни одного звонка! - возмущался он вечером. - Да они там вообще не работают!  
\- Это ты не работаешь, - справедливо напоминал ему Ёнхён, - хватит ныть. 

Через неделю Ёнхён не выдержал и предложил позвонить самому, чтобы узнать, что там как.  
\- На сайте биржи есть рабочие телефоны всех сотрудников, - сказал он. - А тебе нужно повышать навыки коммуникабельности.  
Несколько минут Джэхён обдумывал эту мысль. Она ему не нравилась, но сидеть без работы и денег не нравилось ещё больше, к тому же карантин шёл на послабление, потихоньку открывались кафе и магазины, Ёнхён уже работал полные смены в своём автосервисе и продолжать сидеть у него на шее было немножко совестно.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Джэхён. - Позвоню.  
Ёнхён уселся напротив и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Что? - спросил Джэхён.  
\- Что - что? - повторил Ёнхён и хмыкнул. - Звони.  
\- Ты уйдёшь и я обязательно позвоню, - честным голосом пообещал Джэхён.  
Ёнхён уселся поудобнее и многозначительно кивнул в сторону компьютера.

Спустя миллион гудков и примерно столько же погибших нервных клеток на том конце телефона раздалось чёткое “Добрый день, Ким Вонпиль, слушаю вас”. Козёл, чуть не рявкнул Джэхён, но вовремя взял себя в руки.  
\- Я хотел бы узнать, не появилось ли для меня подходящей вакансии, - ровным голосом выдал он и показал ржущему Ёнхёну средний палец. - Пак Джэхён, вы должны меня помнить.  
\- Кто? - удивился телефон голосом Вонпиля. - Минуточку.  
Абсолютно, точно, очень, ужасно, просто-таки максимально отвратительный. Была бы возможность, Джэхён высказал бы в лицо этому Вонпилю всё, что он о нём думает.  
\- Хм, - вклинился Вонпиль в его фантазии. - Пока у нас нет ничего, подходящего под ваши умения.  
\- Совсем? - переспросил Джэхён. - Два высших, три языка, глубокие познания в области литературы и искусства...  
\- И бейсик, - закончил за него Вонпиль. - Нет, к сожалению, ничего подходящего.  
\- Совсем? - опять переспросил Джэхён, чувствуя себя клиническим идиотом.  
Вонпиль пошуршал бумагами, постучал по клавишам своего рабочего компьютера и вроде бы вздохнул.  
\- Есть место на стройке, вахтовым методом на границе с Северной Кореей, - сказал он. - И одна вакансия на обувной фабрике. Интересует?  
\- Да как... да я же... вы... - Джэхён прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. - Нет.  
\- Вот поэтому я и говорю, что пока ничего, - в голосе Вонпиля отчётливо слышалась усталость. - Мы обязательно позвоним.  
\- Обязательно, - на автомате повторил Джэхён.  
\- Обязательно, - уверил его Вонпиль и отключился.  
Очень сильно хотелось что-нибудь сделать, но Джэхён не представлял, что, поэтому просто пнул уржавшегося Ёнхёна под задницу и гордо ушёл на кухню к очередному дошираку и мюбанку.

Вонпиль перезвонил через три дня, представился и сообщил, что есть один вариант, но он не уверен, что Джэхёну это подходит. А чего тогда звонишь, чуть не заорал Джэхён, но вовремя себя тормознул.  
\- Слушаю внимательно, - процедил он, готовясь сам не зная к чему.  
\- Вы упоминали, что играете в волейбол, - начал Вонпиль и слегка кашлянул. - Есть неофициальное место тренера... Не совсем тренера, скорее, воспитателя с функциями тренера. В общем, ваши спортивные навыки могут нам... ээ, там пригодиться.  
\- Воспитателя? - неверяще переспросил Джэхён. - А как же два высших и всё вот... моё...  
\- Любительская команда при университете, - быстро сказал Вонпиль, - оплата почасовая наличными, есть перспектива со временем устроиться в штат.  
Слова “университет”, “штат” и “наличные” звучали очень хорошо. Всё остальное звучало не очень.  
\- Я могу подумать? - стараясь не быть слишком жалобным, спросил Джэхён.  
\- Ответ нужно дать как можно быстрее, потому что приступить к обязанностям требуется уже завтра.  
Джэхён глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Но если вы категорически не хотите-  
\- Я согласен, - буркнул Джэхён и мысленно отвесил Вонпилю сто тысяч затрещин. - Куда и во сколько нужно приехать?

Мелкий противный Ким Вонпиль давил на него без всякого зазрения совести - именно так Джэхён решил воспринимать подобное, хотя, если подумать, волейбол был не худшим решением финансовых проблем, да и вообще, спорт это сила. Собственно силы как таковой в Джэхёне было не то чтобы много, но зато он был высоким, гибким и умным, а это ещё никому в жизни (и спорте) не мешало.  
\- Файтен, - сказал Ёнхён и поднял вверх кулак. - Покажи им там всем.  
\- Зря ты так, - гордо заявил Джэхён и нацепил новую, специально купленную для работы маску с дополнительным фильтром. - У меня есть преподавательский опыт.

Всю дорогу до университета он мечтал, как придёт, вежливо и чётко представится, выслушает дружное приветствие от студентов, и они все вместе немного побросают мяч, просто чтобы поближе познакомиться и узнать друг друга. В действительности на входе в зал его встретил Ким Вонпиль собственной персоной, одетой в треники, чёрную футболку с логотипом Адидаса и чёрные же кроссовки неизвестной марки.  
\- Здрасте, - несколько неформально произнёс он. - Нам туда, я вас познакомлю с народом.  
Джэхён даже не успел почувствовать себя стрёмно или просто не в своей тарелке, как ему уже назвали с десяток имён, предложили упростить его собственное до лаконичного “хённим” и втянуть в товарищеский матч, потому что “мы должны узнать ваш уровень, а вы наш”. Ну, что-то такое ведь и предполагалось, успокоил себя Джэхён, решив, что с дурацким “хённимом” разберётся позже.  
\- Почему мы в одной команде? - шёпотом возмутился он, когда Вонпиль уверенно занял своё место во второй линии сразу за его спиной. - почему ты.. вы вообще здесь?  
\- Я учусь тут на третьем курсе, - пояснил Вонпиль. - А насчёт команды, ну, так просто получилось.  
Он, в отличие от Джэхёна, был без маски, как и все остальные студенты, поэтому Джэхён свою тоже стянул, чтобы не мешала в игре ни очкам, ни дыханию, ни в принципе. Вонпиль, мазнув по его лицу ничего не выражающим взглядом, отвернулся. 

\- С каким счётом, повтори? - Ёнхён икнул и снова заржал, как конь. Как лось. Как самый отвратительный человек на свете.  
\- Пятьдесят три против двенадцати, - хмуро повторил Джэхён. - Хватит ржать!

С одной стороны, ему было очень обидно сразу по нескольким причинам - его дурацкий друг не проявлял никакого сочувствия; не менее дурацкий Вонпиль был в его, Пака Джэхёна, команде, и очень этим нервировал; у первокурсников начисто отсутствовало понятие уважения к старшим; проигрыш ложился несмываемым позором на честное джэхёново имя. С другой стороны, Джэхён был полон решимости отыграться и показать, что все его спортивные дипломы (пять штук) и одна медаль (за соревнование по пилатесу, но это не имело значения) выданы ему не за красивые глаза (хотя глаза у него, конечно, тоже красивые). Был вечер, близилось время очередного занятия и Джэхён решительно хлопнул себя по коленям.  
\- Одевайся, ты идёшь со мной, - скомандовал он. - У тебя выходной, я посчитал, так что не отмажешься.  
\- Зачем? - поинтересовался Ёнхён.  
\- Мы с тобой будем, как великий Ойкава и чуть менее, но тоже великий Иваизуми-сэмпай, - торжественно заявил Джэхён, - хотя мне ты не сэмпай, но этим мелким обсосам знать такие детали не обязательно.  
Ёнхён неконтролируемо закатил глаза. Чего-то такого, в принципе, он и ожидал, но не так быстро.  
\- Чего ты так завёлся, а? - спросил он, но всё-таки начал вспоминать, куда у него убрана спортивная форма.  
\- Мы разгромим их со счётом 31:0 и, как только эти чёртовы границы, наконец, откроют, уедем в Аргентину, - не слушал его Джэхён, - и будем жить долго и счастливо в окружении уважающих нас людей.  
\- Я тоже читал эту мангу, - напомнил Ёнхён, - там было 33:31 и не в пользу великого Ойкавы, если что. И не Аргентина, а Бразилия.  
Джэхён пожал плечами, игнорируя такие незначительные детали.  
\- К тому же, ты вообще на Ойкаву не похож, - съязвил Ёнхён. - И ты играешь в защите. И даже не знаешь японского.  
\- Как будто ты знаешь, - хмыкнул Джэхён. - Пошли уже, твоя форма у меня в сумке, на месте переоденешься.

На этот раз играть было легче и Джэхён чувствовал себя не так стрёмно, как в первый день. Присутствие Ёнхёна - спокойного и, главное, знакомого от и до уже миллион лет - вселяло немало уверенности в себе и своих умениях. Хотя пасовал Джэхён по-прежнему так себе и, несмотря на сильные удары Ёнхёна или почти безошибочные подхваты Вонпиля, их команда всё равно проигрывала.  
\- Это всё из-за него! - зашипел Джэхён в таймаут, пока остальные пили воду и утирали пот. - Это Ким Вонпиль лажает!  
\- С чего вдруг, - пожал плечами Ёнхён. - Тебе ж не видно.  
Он тоже пил воду и тоже вытирал пот и выглядел при этом идеально. Как сраный греческий бог, в отличие от взмокшего до трусов Джэхёна, чьи волосы липли ко лбу противными сосульками, ноги чесались, а в груди противно ныло сорванным дыханием.  
\- Он пялится и лажает, - снова зашипел Джэхён. - Я чувствую!  
\- Чем? - хмыкнул Ёнхён. - Жопой?  
\- Жопой! - огрызнулся Джэхён. - Ну в смысле, я чувствую взгляд в спину.  
Брови Ёнхёна вопросительно изогнулись. Он покосился на Вонпиля - тот сидел на полу и о чём-то говорил с одним из своих однокурсников, потом снова посмотрел на Джэхёна - тот стоял, нахмурившись и уперев руки в бока. Потом глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Тебе просто хочется, чтобы он на тебя смотрел, - таймаут подходил к концу, как и выдержка Ёнхёна касательно некоторых слишком уж замороченных друзей. - А? А?! АА?!  
На его смех обернулись все, включая Вонпиля. Перваки тихонько переговаривались, стопудово обсуждая, какой Джэхён лажовый хённим, Вонпиль и его флегматичный дружок смотрели с интересом, пара случайных болельщиц у стенки зала фоткала на мобильники греческий профиль и, возможно, не менее греческую задницу, обтянутую шортами. Иногда Джэхён вот по правде Ёнхёна ненавидел.  
\- Пошёл ты, - буркнул он и встал прямо перед сеткой. - Ну что ж, чудовища. Локо комо ту мадре*..  
\- Сой милк, - радостным басом ответил кто-то с задней линии, - ме густас.  
Джэхён поклялся себе молчать всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не уделает этих наглых пиздюков хотя бы на одно очко.

\- Ты серьёзно? - Ёнхён отбил всем пять, попрощался и соизволил заметить своего лучшего друга, молчавшего уже десять минут. - Нашёл из-за чего расстраиваться, отличная же была игра.  
По-честному, игра была и правда увлекательной и оживлённой, особенно когда позиции поменялись и теперь уже Джэхён пялился на вонпилеву задницу, старательно ни о чём, кроме мяча, не думая.  
\- Уступить детишкам два очка - это очень благородно с твоей стороны, - продолжал Ёнхён, - очень профессионально с точки зрения педагогики.  
Лесть приятным бальзамом капала на самооценку, но её было недостаточно.  
\- А когда ты заорал “пасуй сюда, гандон!” и все эти свои испанские словечки, то всё, ты победил, - Ёнхён хлопнул Джэхёна по плечу и несколько раз кивнул. - Хотя вот это было совсем непрофессионально, но теперь они твои с потрохами, Пак Джэхён-сонсенним.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - спросил Джэхён. - Или прикалываешься?  
Ёнхён сделал самое честное лицо, какое только умел, и покивал ещё. Слова “Пак Джэхён-сонсенним” Джэхёну нравились, хотя, конечно, меньше, чем “Пак Джэхён-доктор филологических наук”. И в целом это немного примиряло с действительностью в той её части, которая касалась волейбола, студентов и взаимодействий типа учитель-ученики. В той части действительности, которая касалась Вонпиля, до примирения было далековато.

Всю дорогу до дома Джэхён усиленно думал. Он вообще любил думать (два высших и диссертация были тому весомым подтверждением), но, как правило, о чём-то достойном, вроде проблематики становления монголов как этноса или этической составляющей заимствований в лингвистике. Думать о том, почему он пялился на задницу Вонпиля, было для Джэхёна внезапным и не очень приятным действием. Когда он думал наоборот - про то, что Вонпиль пялился на него - было странновато, но приемлемо. Когда снова думал, что и сам с трудом отводил взгляд от пятой точки этого дурацкого недолузера-третьекурсника, было стрёмно вплоть до тихой паники. 

Дома, простояв в душе полчаса и так ни к чему и не придя, Джэхён открыл пиво в надежде, что это поможет ему что-то понять. Обычно помогало, так почему бы и нет.  
\- Мне не нравятся парни, - решительно заявил он, когда счёт пошёл на третью банку.  
\- Ага, - немного пьяно согласился Ёнхён. - А тот аспирант с твоей первой работы, он ещё ходил в таких ужасных вельветовых штанах всё время, был просто исключением из правил.  
\- Мне _обычно_ не нравятся парни, - чуть менее уверенно уточнил Джэхён.  
\- Так и я о том же, - снова согласился Ёнхён. - И чувак из бюро переводов, куда ты хотел устроиться после универа, вовсе не разбивал тебе сердце своим равнодушием и степенью профессора в тридцать лет.  
\- Его потом переехала машина и теперь он работает на почте, - мстительно процедил Джэхён. - Но это всё равно ни о чём не говорит, кроме того, что есть на свете справедливость.  
С минуту они молча смотрели в открытую вкладку ютуба, где очередной бойзбэнд пел песню про “нига хамьён”.  
\- Ну ты же мне не нравишься, - Джэхён выдвинул последний аргумент. - Если бы мне нравились парни в принципе, то и ты бы тоже. Типа ты ж вон какой весь вау.  
\- Я не в твоём вкусе, - фыркнул Ёнхён и отпил большой глоток Хайта. 

Джэхён попытался представить, что это значит. Ёнхён был умный (закончил тот же университет, что и он сам, но по части физмата), красивый (как сраный греческий бог), имел стабильную и востребованную профессию инженера высшей квалификации, тоже знал иностранные языки и не спорил с важностью монголов в мировой истории. Но при этом всём от него внутри ничего не ёкало, не горело или хотя бы не пыталось удавиться в муках запретной любви.

\- Задроты, - милостиво подсказал Ёнхён. - Башковитые зануды без вкуса в одежде.  
Джэхён вздрогнул и чуть не подавился пивом.  
\- Готов поспорить, что этот Вонпиль учится на филфаке, да ещё и с отличием, - Ёнхён сделал ещё один большой глоток. - И наверняка у него в гардеробе полно стрёмных шмоток.  
Джэхён открыл рот, чтобы возразить, вспомнил, как ему понравилась фланелевая рубашка Вонпиля с кожаными налокотниками, в которой он был в день их первой встречи на бирже, и закрыл обратно. 

Через неделю тренировок со студентами Джэхён наконец-то вошёл в рабочий ритм, научил всех правильно делать растяжку, провёл несколько матчей трое на трое и смирился с тем, что кроме как хённимом его тут больше никак не назовут. Вонпиль приходил на все тренировки, единственный называл Джэхёна тренером и в конце каждого занятия вручал конвертик с деньгами. Поэтому, когда он не пришёл и честно заработанные финансы вручил один из мелких пиздюков, Джэхён почувствовал лёгкое раздражение.  
\- А где этот бестолковый студент филфака? - спросил он у Доуна, который учился вместе с Вонпилем.  
Доун молча пожал плечами. Очень хотелось его стукнуть, но Джэхён сдержался, в основном из педагогических соображений.  
\- Хён заболел, - почекав что-то в телефоне, сообщил ему басовитый Феликс, тот самый, которому нравилось соевое молоко и издеваться над преподавателями. После того, как Джэхён научил его словам “перра” и “пендэхо”, Феликс проникся к нему уважением. - Уже второй день дома.

Первое, что подумал Джэхён - коронавирус добрался до его вынужденного круга общения и нужно немедленно бежать сдавать анализы, самоизолироваться и на всякий случай написать завещание. Второе - что если бы это был коронавирус, то все факультативы давно бы прикрыли и волейбольный в первую очередь. Потом он подумал, есть ли у Вонпиля лекарства и кто-то, кто мог бы о нём позаботиться, и снова впал в тихую панику. 

\- Да чё вы, хённим, - похлопал его по плечу Чан, второй любитель испанского сленга и лучший феликсов дружок, потому что они оба были из Австралии и приехали учиться по обмену, - за пару новых выражений я скину вам его адрес.  
Джэхён прокашлялся и велел всем бегать пятнадцать кругов, и чтобы каждый второй с ускорением.

Пока его дети бегали - Джэхён мельком ужаснулся, давно ли эти чудовища стали “его детьми”, но как-то без особого энтузиазма - в голову лезли самые разнообразные мысли. По-прежнему фонило волнением, есть ли кому сварить Вонпилю суп и заставить съесть таблетки. Хотелось позвонить Ёнхёну и узнать последние сводки по ковиду в мире и конкретно в Южной Корее. Отдельно интересовал момент, когда это он стал воспринимать свою тренерско-воспитательную работу именно работой. Помимо всего, в его несчастную голову лезли рэндомные испанские слова, потому что из всей информации по Вонпилю у Джэхёна был только его рабочий телефон и то, что ни усишек ни прыщей на вонпилевском дурацком лице по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Ну и третий курс филфака, о чём перваки проболтались в первые же занятия, а Ёнхён так и вообще пронзил каким-то своим шестым чувством.

\- Но тенго палабрас, - пробормотал Джэхён. - Абсолютно никаких палабрас.  
\- А? - тут же подскочили Феликс с Чаном и приготовились запоминать.  
\- Сначала адрес, - строго сказал Джэхён, надеясь, что выражение его лица не совсем уж идиотское.  
Чан понимающе хмыкнул, метнулся в раздевалку и через минуту телефон Джэхёна тренькнул входящим сообщением. Рот Феликса опасно растянулся до ушей, но никаких комментариев не последовало. Джэхён вздохнул.  
\- Чингар, - сказал он. Посмотрел на слегка запыхавшегося Чана, и добавил: - Чоло.  
Последнее слово особенно понравилось обоим, потому что было немедленно опробовано на своих же товарищах, не очень понимающих, в чём дело. Потом до самого высокого из той компании дошло, что незнакомые испанские слова после общения с хённимом не означают ничего хорошего, завязалась небольшая драка, Джэхён матернулся и пошёл всех разнимать.

Жил Вонпиль в самой обычной высотке в самом обычном спальном районе. Всю дорогу Джэхён пытался придумать нормальное человеческое оправдание своему умственному помутнению - иначе не назвать - и ничего, кроме “я же могу просто волноваться за человека, который нашёл мне работу” в голову не приходило. Это вроде бы тянуло на нормальное человеческое оправдание, как Джэхён и хотел, только было не совсем правдой. У подъездной двери красовался новенький домофон и Джэхён мысленно приготовился испытать очередную неловкость.  
\- Да? - раздалось чуть сиплым голосом.  
\- Не то чтобы кто-то волнуется, но мы с детьми решили, что нужно узнать, как тво.. э, ваши дела, - выпалил Джэхён, порадовавшись, что его не видно - домофон был без видеосвязи. - Болеть в наше время опасно.  
\- А это кто? - по-прежнему сипло поинтересовался голос.  
Джэхёну захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, тем более что где-то там как раз получалась Аргентина. Или Бразилия. Да что угодно, лишь бы не спальный район Сеула.  
\- Пак Джэхён, - очень ровно сказал Джэхён и, поскольку пауза затягивалась, повторил: - Пак Джэхён. Два высших, монголы, волейбол.  
\- И бейсик, - хмыкнул голос. - Да узнал я. Заходите.  
Придушить его хотелось даже сильнее, чем выпасть на просторы любой из стран Южной Америки.

Насчёт стрёмных шмоток Ёнхён тоже угадал. Пока Вонпиль делал чай и какие-то странноватые многослойные бутерброды, Джэхён с интересом разглядывал его штаны из серии “отобрал у бабушки своей прабабушки” и ужасающе скроенный розовый свитер, в рукавах которого то и дело тонули вонпилевы пальцы. Ему абсолютно ничего не нравилось из того, что он видел, но что-то в этом было - в общей композиции, в сочетании несочетаемого, в дурацких этих пальцах, наконец - что Джэхён смотрел, смотрел и никак не мог перестать смотреть.  
\- Вы так дыру во мне просверлите, - заметил Вонпиль и поставил перед ним кружку с Дартом Вейдером.  
\- Вот ещё, - ляпнул Джэхён и принюхался. - Это что, ромашка?  
\- Полезно для нервов, - хмыкнул Вонпиль, усаживаясь напротив. - И для профилактики простудных заболеваний.  
Джэхён аккуратно попробовал, оценил идеальную степень горячести напитка и снова подумал про пальцы. Нужно было что-то предпринять, чтобы перестать думать.  
\- Надеюсь, это не коронавирус? - спросил он и сам себе мысленно отвесил пинка.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Вонпиль. - Мелкие принесли в универ кота и у меня обострилась аллергия. Они разве не рассказали?  
\- Нет, - Джэхён почувствовал одновременно облегчение (не ковид!), злость (пиздюки точно над ним издевались!) и неловкость (аспирин он купил, а супрастин как-то не додумался). - А на что ещё?

Аллергия на кошек оказалась единичным случаем, зато в процессе несколько корявого разговора выяснилось, что Вонпиль в прошлом году писал курсовую по Ницше и зороастризму, что у него совершенно нет способностей к иностранным языкам, что подработка на бирже труда вполне его устраивает и что впервые с начала его университетской жизни играть в волейбол стало действительно весело.  
\- Потому что вы ржёте надо мной, как сволочи, - буркнул Джэхён и его уши немного покраснели.  
\- Не без этого, - согласился Вонпиль. - У вас лицо такое, когда вы блок делаете. Многозначительное.  
Джэхён залпом выпил чай и решил, что с него достаточно.

У входной двери Вонпиль несколько замялся, вручил Джэхёну упаковку одноразовых перчаток («на всякий случай, мало ли куда вас занесёт») и, глядя куда-то в стенку, поинтересовался, что Джэхён делает в грядущую субботу.  
\- В субботу? - переспросил Джэхён. Паника внутри, убаюканная ромашковым чаем и бутербродами, снова очнулась, но ощущалась как-то немного иначе. - В субботу я делаю ничего.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Вонпиль. - Тогда до субботы.  
Ощущение, что только что произошло что-то важное, а он этого даже не понял, преследовало Джэхёна всю обратную дорогу.

Ёнхён подтвердил, что Джэхён немного тупой, но это простительно, когда влюбляешься.

До субботы Джэхён дожил с переменным успехом. На пятничной тренировке чудовища многозначительно подмигивали ему всем составом, даже флегматичный Доун и тот долговязый красавчик, которому не нравились испанские слова. Джэхён их всех ненавидел, но совсем несильно. Вечер за пивом, мюбанком и очередным возвращением ананасов на их законное место в гавайской пицце тянулся и всё никак не мог закончиться, отчего Ёнхён очень веселился. Его Джэхён тоже ненавидел, но чисто по инерции, и в отместку после мюбанка заставил смотреть подборки попсовых песен из восьмидесятых (потому что Ёнхён их не любил, в отличие от Сепультуры, Дистурбеда и Арч энеми). Ясным субботним утром Джэхён проснулся в шесть сорок и двадцать минут пялился в потолок, не догоняя, почему в законный выходной ему совершенно не спится. Потом всё вспомнил и пошёл гуглить авиабилеты на Камчатку.  
\- А как же Бразилия? - поинтересовался Ёнхён, когда выполз на кухню ближе к двенадцати часам.  
\- Как ты думаешь, это свидание? - спросил Джэхён и влил в себя полчашки новопассита, растворённого в чае. - Или он предложит мне другую работу? Я уволен? Но вчера он сказал, что они ржут надо мной во время волейбола, а значит, я им всё-таки нравлюсь...? Или это вообще шутка? Господи, да сколько ж стоят эти билеты, какого хрена?!  
\- Расслабься, - Ёнхён зевнул и покачал головой на уровень цен. - Может, всё-таки Бразилия?  
Телефон Джэхёна бумкнул сообщением, в котором значилось “давайте встретимся в два часа у памятника Седжону Великому”. Ёнхён, нагло сунув нос в чужую переписку, хмыкнул что-то вроде “два сапога пара” и заявил, что собирается спать весь день.  
\- Не забудь взять презервативы, - напомнил он, опять вовсю зевая.  
\- Зачем они мне, - удивился Джэхён. - В смысле, пошёл ты нафиг.  
Ёнхён довольно заржал и пожелал ему удачи.

Вонпиль ждал у памятника и выглядел вполне здоровым для человека, словившего приступ аллергии в разгар эпидемии. На нём были вельветовая курточка болотно-зелёного цвета, непонятной модели голубые джинсы с очень широкими штанинами, и дурацкая маска с Микки Маусами, явно прихваченная с биржи труда. Джэхён с ужасом понял, что действительно влюбляется и этот процесс совершенно от него не зависит.  
\- Привет, - сказал Вонпиль. - Про пунктуальность в своём резюме вы не наврали.  
\- Я ни в чём не наврал, - слегка обиженно заявил Джэхён. - Так зачем мы сегодня должны были встретиться?  
Кое-кто наверняка сказал бы ему, что он тупой и всё портит себе сам, но кое-кого здесь, к счастью, не было. Джэхён мысленно сосчитал до пяти и протёр запотевшие очки.  
\- В смысле, куда пойдём? - исправился он и покосился на Вонпиля. Очки опять запотели. - Тут, в общем-то, кроме Седжона и смотреть не на что.  
Прозвучало опять совсем не так, как он хотел сказать. Вонпиль за своей маской непонятно хмыкнул и потянул его за руку.  
\- Будем гулять, пока не проголодаемся, - сказал он. - Можно мне называть вас хён?  
Джэхён на автомате кивнул.

Пока они шли к автобусной остановке, Джэхён успел несколько раз протереть очки и возненавидеть коронавирус и обязательное ношение масок, а Вонпиль успел рассказать, что обычно его аллергия на кошек не такая сильная, видимо, эта кошка была какой-то неправильной, и что в связи с небольшим улучшением общемировой ситуации рынок труда вроде бы начинает подниматься с колен, поэтому, возможно, скоро Джэхёну смогут предложить что-то более подходящее.  
\- Мне нравится быть воспитателем, - быстро сказал Джэхён, пока его рот не выдал что-нибудь неподходящее. - То есть тренером. Вашим.  
\- Ребятам вы тоже нравитесь, - разулыбался под маской Вонпиль. - Вы смешной.  
Комплимент, если это был комплимент, звучал сомнительно, учитывая все джэхёновы научные заслуги, но зато сам Джэхён после этих слов выглядел очень хорошо, несмотря на заколебавшие очки и общую ситуацию. Вонпиль так и сказал - “вы хорошо выглядите” - и быстро потащил его в автобус, не давая опомниться или возразить. Хотя Джэхён возразить бы и не смог, конкретно зависнув после этих слов. В автобусе было мало народу и все три остановки они с Вонпилем просидели на отдельных сиденьях, соблюдая рекомендуемые правила личной гигиены, и молчали, глядя каждый в своё окно. Неловкость ощущалась в воздухе, но не сильно давила и в целом Джэхён даже был к ней немного готов. 

К тому, что из первого же попавшегося кафе будет так вкусно пахнуть, что живот предательски заурчит, не был готов никто, поэтому, когда Вонпиль потянул Джэхёна за руку в направлении свободного столика, Джэхён не возражал. К тому же, можно было хотя бы на время стянуть маску и не дёргаться каждую минуту из-за запотевающих стёкол. Вонпиль, выбрав себе кофе и сэндвич с беконом, подпихнул меню Джэхёну и уткнулся в телефон. Он написал что-то в свой студенческий чат, потом быстро промотал соцсети и проверил звонки.  
\- Пак Джэхён? - Джэхён не очень убедительно изобразил, что подглядел в чужие контакты случайно. - Что, никаких приколов, так просто?  
\- Вы же не думали, что записаны как-то типа “Пак Бейсик” или “Пак Два Высших”, - хмыкнул Вонпиль.  
\- Я бы не удивился, - буркнул Джэхён. - Но спасибо.  
Вонпиль неопределённо пожал плечами и тут же добавил к его имени приставку “хён”. Джэхён покривлялся и пообещал себе дома исправить в своих контактах “дурацкого Вонпиля” на “дважды дурацкого Вонпиля”. Дурацкий Вонпиль озвучил подошедшей официантке заказ - поскольку Джэхён никак не мог решить, что же взять, Вонпиль решил за двоих и заказал ему то же, что и себе - и уставился на Джэхёна, явно о чём-то задумавшись.  
\- Что? - вздохнул Джэхён. - Спрашивай уже.  
\- Почему монголы? - тут же выпалил Вонпиль и в его глазах натурально что-то полыхнуло.  
Джэхён, внутренне полыхнув в ответ, уселся поудобнее.

\- И что? - Ёнхён смотрел на него тем самым презрительно-осуждающим взглядом, с каким обычно смотрел мюбанк. - Вы даже не поцеловались ни разу?  
\- А должны были? - Джэхён пожал плечами и расплылся в довольной улыбке. - Мы отлично провели время за разговорами.  
\- Ты умрёшь, так и не вспомнив, что такое хороший секс, - отрезал Ёнхён и полез в холодильник за пивом. - И мне даже не будет тебя жаль.  
\- Да причём тут секс?! - возмутился Джэхён. - Отвали вообще.  
Ёнхён многозначительно промолчал, подвигал бровями и отвалил к себе в комнату.

Настроение слегка испортилось. На самом деле, Джэхён думал о чём-то таком, но когда прозвучало слово “монголы” (а потом ещё и “Аргентина” в связке с местными верованиями и влиянием испанской колонизации), его конкретно унесло. Вонпиль внимательно слушал, влезал со своими дилетантскими комментариями и мнениями и был настолько очарователен, что Джэхёну хотелось говорить вечно, если его вечно будут слушать вот с таким лицом, какое было у Вонпиля. К моменту, когда они выпили по третьему кофе и вышли на вечерний бульвар, Джэхён переключился на древний Рим, оттуда было недалеко до греков, лучших друзей и волейбола, а также до автобусной остановки, если ехать в сторону спального района. Джэхёну надо было в другую, поэтому он почти не расстроился, когда Вонпиль кивнул на подъехавший автобус и сказал, что ему пора, потому что надо наверстать все пропущенные из-за аллергии задания за оставшееся время - то есть примерно за те тридцать с хвостиком часов, что отделяли вечер субботы от утра понедельника. Зато теперь настроение неумолимо падало и грозило упасть вообще ниже дна.

“Спокойной ночи хён”, высветилось сообщение на телефоне.

\- Он написал мне “спокойной ночи хён”, понял?! - проорал Джэхён в стенку, отделяющую его комнату от ёнхёновой. - Так что заткнись!  
“Тебе тоже”, написал он в ответ и полчаса, прежде чем отправить, думал, надо ли поставить какой-нибудь смайлик или и так сойдёт.

Воскресенье прошло в благостном перемирии, потому что Ёнхён был на работе, а Джэхён, полночи провалявшийся без сна, в итоге проспал почти до обеда, выполз доесть остатки пиццы и любезно приготовленный Ёнхёном рис с овощами, и уполз обратно под одеяло. В следующий раз он проснулся уже в понедельник, готовый к труду во благо всех педагогических целей (и финансовых вливаний в свой кошелёк).  
\- Сходить опять с тобой на тренировку? - спросил Ёнхён, умудрившись не улыбнуться даже намёком. - Твой личный Иваизуми-сэмпай готов подстраховать и всё, что понадобится.  
\- Ты мне не сэмпай, - напомнил Джэхён.  
\- Но тем не менее, - поиграл бровями Ёнхён. - Я готов.  
\- Спасибо, я сам, - Джэхён покрутился перед зеркалом и пригладил волосы. - Я вполне справляюсь с возложенной на меня нагрузкой.  
И быстро выскочил за дверь, пока Ёнхён не успел откомментировать это очередными пошлыми намёками.

Несмотря на то, что все аллергические приступы у Вонпиля закончились и он клятвенно пообещал явиться на занятие, его не наблюдалось уже десять минут и Джэхён немного бесился. Он то и дело смотрел на телефон, неудачно потянул мышцу бедра, врезался в сетку и очень веселил своим видом мелких чудовищ, вообще потерявших всякий стыд и уважение. Вот Ойкава бы такого не допустил, подумал Джэхён и заставил их отжиматься на скорость.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь, - пыхтели чудовища, ожидаемо падая носами в пол.  
\- Издеваться непедагогично, - заметил Джэхён. Телефон помигал ему новым сообщением. - Ладно, перерыв.  
Убедившись, что никакие Феликсы или Чаны за ним не крадутся в надежде сделать какую-нибудь пакость, Джэхён открыл сообщение, которое гласило “сдавал зачёт, уже на полдороге в зал”, и ощутил внутри нечто вроде воздушного шарика, готового вот-вот лопнуть.  
\- Перерыв закончен! - объявил он. - Так уж и быть, покажу вам сегодня что-то классное.

Кое-чем классным, а также своим особым умением Джэхён считал планирующую подачу, которую в своё время тренировал так долго и упорно, что она ему даже снилась. Это было сто лет назад в старшей школе, когда они с Ёнхёном ещё играли в основном составе своей волейбольной команды, но забыть этот навык было невозможно так же, как разучиться ездить на велосипеде или плавать. 

\- Смотрите внимательно! - прокричал Джэхён, глубоко вдохнул и пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, ловя нужное состояние.  
Он сосредоточился, краем глаза заметив какое-то шевеление у входа в зал, ударил по мячу и с удовлетворением проследил, как тот по непредсказуемой - как и положено - траектории перелетел через сетку и приземлился там, где никто и не думал его ловить.  
\- Круто! - загалдели чудовища. - Вау! Буэна! А ещё что-нибудь покажите!  
Эста буэно, машинально поправил их Джэхён. Вонпиль, наконец-то явившийся почти к середине тренировки, вежливо кивнул ему. Джэхёну показалось, что он улыбается, поэтому воздушный шарик внутри него достиг критической отметки раздутия, иначе бы он сто раз подумал, прежде чем пойти на поводу у льстивых учеников и показать кручёную подачу во всей её красе. Мяч со всей силы ударился в пол на той стороне площадки, отскочил и вписался чётко Вонпилю в лоб.  
\- Коньё, - громко прокомментировал кто-то из чудовищ. - Вообще огонь.

С одной стороны, Джэхён чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что, конечно, показывать такие вещи надо или в одиночку, или с нормальными игроками, способными если не принять подобную подачу, то хотя бы вовремя от неё уклониться. С другой, Вонпиль сам влез в гущу событий - это раз. На его лбу красовалось большое красное пятно от мяча и нелогично радовало Джэхёна своим наличием - это два. Всю оставшуюся часть тренировки Вонпиль просидел у стенки, копаясь в телефоне и наблюдая за остальными, и теперь шёл домой в сопровождении Джэхёна - это три. Потому что Джэхён, помимо лёгкого чувства вины и такого же лёгкого злорадства, чувствовал ещё и ответственность. 

\- Голова побаливает, - сказал Вонпиль, когда они были уже у самого подъезда. - Откуда в вас столько силы?  
Джэхён немного запутался в ощущениях, но всё-таки решил, что это его так похвалили.  
\- Всё зависит от кучи факторов, среди которых сила стоит далеко не на первом месте, - поучительно заметил он. - Что, сильно болит?  
Вонпиль не очень информативно угукнул. Джэхён зачем-то приложил ладонь к его лбу, вспомнил, что так делают, чтобы проверить температуру, и немножко покраснел. Очки опять запотевали и запутывали его в ощущениях ещё больше, потому что Вонпиль рядом виделся то нормальным, то мутным пятном разных цветов, то вообще никак не виделся, а только слышался. На площадке перед его дверью Джэхён решил, что ответственности на сегодня достаточно, но уходить не хотелось.  
\- Я нафоткал кучу снимков, - Вонпиль достал телефон и ткнул пальцем в папку с картинками, - как мелкие неудачно падали и всё такое. Показать?  
Фотографии были немного смазанными, но там совершенно точно были не мелкие неудачники. Джэхён прищурился сквозь в очередной раз запотевшие стёкла. Там определённо был некто высокий, в футболке с Чингисханом и неизменных очках.  
\- Но это же я, - возразил Джэхён, матерясь на белое мутное пятно перед глазами. - Ты что, фотографировал меня?!  
\- Ага, - согласился Вонпиль. - Вы красивый.  
Одновременно с тем, как Джэхён снял очки, чтобы посмотреть Вонпилю в глаза и убедиться, что тот не шутит, Вонпиль чуть привстал на носочки, стянул с него маску и поцеловал.

Целоваться было здорово. Вонпиль придвинулся поближе, его язык был наглым и немного сладким от выпитой по дороге кока-колы, а руки потихоньку съезжали с плеч Джэхёна на талию. Когда они добрались до его задницы, Джэхён немного напрягся - в хорошем смысле, а когда пальцы вполне конкретно сжались, то слегка заволновался. Тоже в хорошем смысле.  
\- Вы должны зайти и убедиться, что со мной точно всё в порядке, - Вонпиль провокационно прикусил губу и явно не собирался на этом останавливаться. - Хотя мне кажется, что это вы не в порядке.  
Возможно, тебе не кажется, хотел сказать Джэхён.  
\- Я даже могу остаться до утра, - сказал он вместо этого, удивляясь собственной смелости. - Чтобы уж наверняка.  
\- У меня только одна кровать, - Вонпиль всё-таки отпустил его задницу (отчего Джэхёна окатило волной разочарования), достал ключи, открыл дверь и взял Джэхёна за руку (разочарование поуменьшилось). - И я очень плохо сплю.  
\- А я ещё хуже, - решительно сказал Джэхён и подтолкнул его внутрь. - Вообще практически не сплю.  
Конкретно про данный случай он не наврал - спать действительно почти не пришлось.

Ёнхён весь следующий день ходил с понимающим лицом, по которому так и хотелось врезать, но Джэхён был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать на него внимание.

На бирже труда по-прежнему было стрёмно. Джэхён капнул на ладонь антисептик, как следует растёр его, поправил маску и направился к девятому окошку.  
\- Вы опоздали на две минуты, - занудно сообщил ему Вонпиль.  
\- Просто кое-кто ковырялся в своём компьютере в рабочее время, - не менее занудно сообщил Джэхён. - Я сижу тут уже миллион лет.  
Пару секунд они посверлили друг друга сердитыми взглядами, потом Вонпиль снова уткнулся в монитор, а Джэхён прочитал одну из рекламок, криво приклеенных скотчем на стекло.  
\- Я точно обязан приходить и отмечаться каждую неделю? - сдался Джэхён первым.  
\- Точно, - Вонпиль кивнул. - И мы всё ещё подыскиваем вам место, соответствующее вашим профессиональным навыкам.  
За следующую минуту Джэхён прочитал ещё одно объявление, правила поведения в общественных местах и бестолковый график роста заболеваемости.  
\- А у себя дома я не могу это делать? - спросил он. - Отмечаться.  
\- Нет, не можете, - Вонпиль строго посмотрел на него. - И на тренировке в университете не можете. И у меня дома тоже не можете.  
Джэхён побарабанил пальцами по столу, раздумывая, обидеться или только сделать вид.  
\- Позавчера ты был более сговорчивым, - заметил он.  
\- А вы позавчера вообще были на всё согласны, - тут же парировал Вонпиль. 

Спорить с ним было бесполезно. Злиться - не получалось. Воздушные шарики внутри множились в геометрической прогрессии, несмотря на все коронавирусы, карантины и прочие бытовые неурядицы.

\- Ну, вот. Я отметился, - Джэхён поправил очки и встал.  
\- Отметились, - кивнул Вонпиль и посмотрел на него заметно добрее.  
\- Тогда до вечера, - Джэхён не удержался и улыбнулся, хотя под маской всё равно было не видно. - Опоздаешь на тренировку - будешь бегать десять штрафных кругов.  
\- До вечера, - судя по голосу, Вонпиль за своими дурацкими мультяшными героями там тоже вовсю лыбился. - Хоть сто кругов, на вас у меня силы всё равно останутся.

Джэхён совершенно точно знал, что Вонпиль не врёт - останутся. И это было здорово.

**Author's Note:**

> Немного испанского (на всякий случай)  
> *loco como tu madre - чокнутый, как твоя мать  
> *soy milk - соевое молоко (но, вообще, ещё и “я молоко”)  
> *me gustas - мне нравится  
> *perra - сука  
> *pendejo - придурок  
> *no tengo palabras - нет слов  
> *chingar - ебать  
> *cholo - чмо  
> *bueno - красивый  
> *estar bueno - быть красивым, секси  
> *сoño - пиздец


End file.
